


I'm with stupid

by hotcocoa



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, Double Dating, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: Matching outfits</p><p>Bokuto and Kuroo go on a double date with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima regrets his life decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm with stupid

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out to be more tsukiyama-centric than I intended it to be or than is probably appropriate for bokuroo week but I had this idea and I just. Had to. Bonus bokuro drabble at the end to make up for it. Please forgive me and enjoy Bokuto and Kuroo torturing Tsukishima.

“FINALLY!” Bokuto screamed as Kuroo showed him the text on his screen. “Double date, double date, double date!” he chanted as he snatched the phone from Kuroo’s hand and started texting.

Kuroo scoffed. “As if he’s ever going to agree to that.”

“HA!” Bokuto said triumphantly a minute later, thrusting the phone in Kuroo’s face.

**[11:03 PM] Tsukishima: I assumed you would suggest that. Fine. I will consent to one double date with you, but know that if you publicly embarrass me I will never speak to you again.**

“Huh,” Kuroo said in mild surprise. Maybe he was nervous about going on a date with Yamaguchi by himself.

Bokuto had retracted the phone and was staring at the screen again, clutching his chest. “Kuroo…this must mean that he’s not _usually_ embarrassed by us in public.” He legitimately sound a little teary.

Kuroo grinned and reached to take his phone back. He couldn’t pass this opportunity up.

[11:05 PM] Kuroo: Tsukki, we’re touched. But why do you feel the need to worry? If you’re still speaking to us now, we must have never done anything to publicly embarrass you before, so I don’t see why you’re worried. :)

**[11:06 PM] Tsukishima: Consent retracted.**

[11:06 PM] Kuroo: TSUKKI NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Bokuto had taken Kuroo’s phone and looked like he might cry again. Kuroo rolled his eyes and pried the phone out of Bokuto’s hands.

[11:07 PM] Kuroo: Okay, okay, we’ll behave, promise.

[11:07 PM] Kuroo: :)

**[11:11 PM] Tsukishima: Fine. Meet us at that ramen place you like at 4:00 tomorrow. Know that I hate you.**

[11:12 PM] Kuroo: Aww Tsukki, we love you too!

Bokuto was literally bouncing up and down on the couch. “If it’s a double date, we should wear matching outfits!” he declared excitedly.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, unsure that that was really a thing associated with double dates, but then an idea struck him and he grinned. “That’s a great idea, Bo,” he said. “And I know just what to wear.”

* * * * *

Kuroo and Bokuto showed up at 4:00 sharp with grins plastered across their faces.

As they approached Tsukishima, he looked at them with what might have been amusement. “Well, at least you own up to it,” he said, gesturing towards their shirts, which read “I’M WITH STUPID” and had an arrow pointing towards the other.

“Aw, Tsukki…” Bokuto said, sliding an arm around his shoulders.

“You wound us,” Kuroo finished, wrapping an arm around Tsukishima from the other side.

Tsukishima looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted by a sudden high-pitched giggle from Yamaguchi. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed.

“I’m sorry!” Yamaguchi said, trying to contain his laughter and waving a hand in front of his face. “It’s nothing, it’s nothing!”

Tsukishima looked down and realized that, with Kuroo on his right and Bokuto on his left, the arrows on their t-shirts were pointing at _him_. He deftly ducked out from under their arms and turned towards the restaurant.

“I don’t even know why I agreed to this,” he said. “Can we please just eat?”

Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged triumphant grins before following him into the restaurant. They were seated almost immediately and led to a table with four chairs. Tsukishima sat down and Yamaguchi made to sit down next to him, but Bokuto beat him to it. Yamaguchi uncertainly went to go sit down on the other side of the table, while Kuroo dragged the remaining chair over to the other side of Tsukishima and plopped down.

Tsukishima glared at them. “Can I please just sit next to my boyfriend?”

“But Tsukki!” Kuroo protested. “This way you get to stare at his beautiful face the whole time!”

When Tsukishima only responded by looking like he might _actually_ murder them, Kuroo raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay,” he said, swinging his chair back around to the proper side of the table. Bokuto and Yamaguchi started to stand, but Tsukishima interrupted them.

“No, you—you can stay there,” he told Yamaguchi without quite looking at him, the blush on his cheeks unmistakable. “If you want,” he added hastily.

A slow smile spread across Yamaguchi’s face as he sunk back down into his seat. “Whatever you want, Tsukki!”

The rest of dinner was mostly without incident—if Kuroo only getting kicked in the shins twice for trying to play footsie with Tsukishima counts as “without incident”—and when the bill came, Bokuto and Kuroo insisted on covering it.

Yamaguchi blushed furiously. “Thank you, Bokuto-senpai, Kuroo-senpai.”

Bokuto looked at him incredulously. “Don’t call us senpai! We’re on a date!” he said cheerfully.

Yamaguchi bowed, almost putting his face into the leftover food on his plate. “I’m sorry, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto laughed and clapped him on the back, unintentionally completing his face’s descent into his plate.

“You two are a menance!” Tsukishima hissed as he grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrist and dragged him to the bathroom to help him clean up.

“Sorry, guys!” Bokuto called after them before turning to look at Kuroo apologetically. “I really didn’t mean to do that.”

“I know,” Kuroo replied, patting his shoulder.

By the time Tsukishima and Yamaguchi returned, Bokuto was over it. “Movie time!” he chanted, grabbing Kuroo’s wrist and pulling him towards the exit.

As they walked to the movie theater, Kuroo and Bokuto kept trying to stand on either side of Tsukishima until he punched both of them and firmly entwined his fingers with Yamaguchi’s. “Is this a double date or an attempt to sabotage mine?” he asked grumpily.

“No, you guys are so cute!” Bokuto said earnestly.

“Well, one of you is, anyway,” Kuroo added with a grin, deftly avoiding the hand that aimed for the back of his head. He and Bokuto raced the rest of the way to the theater in order to avoid any more bodily harm.

When they entered the theater, Tsukishima could have sworn he had ensured that Yamaguchi was sitting next to him, but _somehow_ he ended up between Bokuto and Kuroo _again_.

“Bokuto and Kuroo, I _swear_ to _god_ —”

“No, it’s fine, here!” said Kuroo cheerfully, and plopped a surprised Yamaguchi in Tsukishima’s lap. They both blushed.

“This is a public theater—”

“Nah, it’s fine, no one else is here,” Bokuto said. “I mean, we can put him back next to Kuroo if you want…”

Tsukishima shifted Yamaguchi on his lap and pulled him closer. Yamaguchi let out a little squeak. Bokuto and Kuroo high-fived behind Tsukishima’s back.

“You guys _aren’t_ subtle,” Tsukishima huffed.

Some way into the movie, Kuroo actually moved over so that Yamaguchi could sit next to Tsukishima, since his legs were falling asleep. “Why couldn’t you just be reasonable in the first place?” he hissed.

Kuroo smirked. “You liked it.”

The rest of the movie really did go without incident, but as they left the theater, Bokuto distracted Tsukishima with some animated volleyball story so that Kuroo could hold Yamaguchi back and whisper something to him.

When they stepped out into the hall, Kuroo and Bokuto threw their arms around Tsukishima again. “It was so good to see you today, Tsukki!”

“We missed you so much!”

“We should do this more often!”

“We—”

Kuroo cut himself off and everyone froze as they were all blinded by a flash. Kuroo blinked a few times and looked from a terrified Yamaguchi, holding his phone in damning position, to a Tsukishima who was glaring daggers at him. “Yamaguchi…” he growled.

“I’m sorry, Tsukki!” he cried. “I just, I wanted a picture to remember today because today has been really special, you’re really special—” He put a hand over his mouth and his eyes widened as he realized what he was saying.

Tsukishima stalked up to Yamaguchi and yanked him up by his shirt collar. “Hey now, Tsukki—” Kuroo warned, but once again himself off with a choke when Tsukishima _kissed him_. After taking a moment to get over his initial shock, Kuroo scrambled to get his phone out.

Tsukishima broke off the kiss and whipped his head around when he heard the click. “Kuroo Tetsurou!” he roared, launching himself at Kuroo and actually tackling him to the floor.

“Bokuto!” Kuroo cried, waving his hand so that Bokuto could take his phone and save the pictures before Tsukishima got to them.

“Got it!” Bokuto replied, swiping the phone from Kuroo’s hand and navigating it deftly.

Tsukishima pushed himself off the floor and approached Bokuto with a glare. “Bokuto,” he said dangerously. “Give me the phone.”

“Kuroo!” Bokuto called instead, tossing the phone to his boyfriend.

“Thanks, bro!” Kuroo replied, reaching his hand out for the phone, but Tsukishima intercepted it.

“Tsukki! No fair!” Kuroo whined as he watched Tsukishima fiddle with his phone.

Tsukishima thrust his phone back into his chest. “Don’t take other people’s pictures without their permission,” he growled. “Come on, Yamaguchi, we’re leaving,” he added, grabbing Yamaguchi’s wrist and dragging him towards the exit.

“Thanks, guys,” Yamaguchi called weakly.

“Bye bye!” they replied, waving cheerfully at the retreating figures.

Kuroo sighed and unlocked his phone, ready to check his texts to Bokuto and re-save the pictures to his phone. He stopped short and stared, flabbergasted, at what greeted him on the screen. His thread with Tsukishima was open.

Tsukishima had texted himself the photos.

After another minute of stunned silence, Kuroo burst out laughing.

“What, what?” Bokuto asked, shuffling around so he could look at the screen. Kuroo showed him.

After their laughter died down, Kuroo wiped a couple tears from his eyes and unlocked his phone again.

[8:41 PM] Kuroo: Always happy to provide my photography services! For the happy couple, free of charge! ;)

**[8:43 PM] Tsukishima: I’m never speaking to you again.**

Kuroo clutched his chest and stumbled backwards. “Bokuto! I’ve been wounded!”

Bokuto ‘caught’ him and dipped him down for a kiss. Kuroo threw his arms around his neck and kissed him back with enthusiasm. Bokuto’s face was pink and his eyes were shining when he pulled away. “Wanna take this back home?” he asked breathlessly.

“Hell yeah,” Kuroo replied, then bolted out of Bokuto’s arms. “Race you!”

* * * * *

Kissing Bokuto was like kissing the stars: sparks flew, and his contagious energy coursed through you until you felt like you were on fire, about to explode. Kuroo wondered why he didn’t as he felt Bokuto move against him and felt himself floating as if in space: vast, incredible, and beautiful.

Kissing Kuroo was like kissing the ocean: you just sank against his lips, being pulled further and further down, and the way you felt when surrounded by his taste and smell and the unfathomable depths of his voice was like drowning. Bokuto wondered why he didn’t as he felt Kuroo move against him and felt himself floating as if in water: calm, seductive, and _beautiful_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I can't believe bokuroo week is already over!! Thank you so much to the lovely organizer(s) and everyone who has read and supported my writing over the past week! I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of you - thank you so much! <3


End file.
